Aftermath
by superfan21
Summary: Okay so I can't say too much but this is set after the crash and Callie has been awake for awhile.  *Note* Callie has not given Arizona an answer to her proposal


Callie and Arizona: The Untold Story behind the White Wedding

Chapter 1

*Disclaimer* I do not own the characters in this story. All characters are property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC Studio!

Callie's POV

Our stay in the hospital had been long and tedious. The days were long, boring and extremely exhausting. My recovery was slow and painful. I spent countless hours in physical therapy and I eventually regained all muscle function in my hands so I could return to work when I was ready. I remember sitting in my room alone thinking of Sofia and Arizona and saying to my self 'I need my hands. I need my hands for them.' I was a surgeon and I needed my hands to do what I loved. I needed my hands so I could hold my sweet baby Sofia, so I could hold Arizona's hands in mine. But I just kept thinking how I needed my hands to fix the broken and mangled bones of the people that came into my ER. I had yet to call my parents because I did not want them to worry, so they knew nothing of my long and slow recovery. I tried to keep the pain from my voice when I called my father on Sundays and for the most part I was successful. The thing that weighed on my mind the most was Arizona's marriage proposal. I had yet to give her an answer and I knew she would not bring it up or talk about it until I gave her an answer or broached the subject first. I had found out about everything that had gone on during my sting in the medically induced coma. And most of what I knew I did not like. Like for example the things that were said between Arizona and Mark and how Arizona was all but forgotten when we arrived at the hospital. The thing that makes me the angriest is that I had to find all this out from April Kepiner! April Kepner! I mean of all people! Why not Arizona? Or Mark? Although if Make had told me he would have probably only told me what Arizona has said to him and not what he had said to her. I mean he called her nothing! He knows how much I love her and he decides to be a dick and call her nothing? And say that if I had lost the baby we would screw again just because it's his kid to? I think not! I still hadn't decided what I was going to say to Arizona but I did know that I wouldn't be seeing her until around 6 or 7 tonight due to a surgery she was performing on a 'little person' as she so fondly refers to children as. All I knew was that I was going to have myself a little talk with one Dr. Mark Sloan. When Mark finally answered my page we had our "little" talk.

"Mark I have a question for you and I need you to be honest with me" I said to him.

"Okay sure Torres, ask and you shall receive" He replied with his usual cocky smile.

"Who was with Arizona when I was in surgery? Back when we first came in? Who was with her?"

"I-I don't know…. I don't think anyone was with her."

"Did you call Arizona Robbins, the love of my life nothing?"

"Yes…. but-"

"No Mark! There is no but! She is my family Mark you know that! Or at least you should know that better than anyone else! You are supposedly my best friend! Or at least that's what I though but I can never tell with you! Why in the hell would you say that Arizona was nothing?"

"Because I am your family, not her, she left you!"

"No Mark she is my family. Not you. And she came back and she has been nothing less then the perfect girlfriend since she did! All she does is look after me! Even after she found out I was pregnant with your baby!"

"She was putting the life of the baby before yours and we thought you might not make it! I was trying to save you!"

"She was doing the same thing and obviously she knows me way better than you do! Because that's exactly what I would have wanted!"

"Is it? Is it really what you would have wanted or are you just saying that because Arizona said it?"

No Mark it's what I would have wanted. I have one more thing to ask and then I want you to leave."

"Fine, ask away."

"Did you tell Arizona that if we lost the baby that we would have sex again?"

At my words Mark drew in a sharp breath and looked down at his hands. "Yes."

"Why? Why would you do that Mark? You know how hard she has to work everyday not to just slug you in the face? She already feels insecure and doesn't trust you?"

"I was angry, bitter, and even afraid. I want what you and Arizona have. I even found the perfect girl; the only problem is that she is with someone else. So I said what I said out of anger and out of fear and out of bitterness. But you must also realize that I did apologize to Arizona and… our relationship is now better then it ever was before. Stronger now that we are parents."

"Yeah Mark, I know all of this but… I need time. I need time to think about where you stand with me. You are my baby's father and my friend but I just don't know anymore. I just don't know Mark. What I do know is that you need to grow up and you need to do it fast."

When I had finished speaking Mark rose from his seat by my bed and slowly walked from my room and I could have sworn I heard his say "I know."

Arizona's POV

Arizona Robbins was not a woman who showed her emotions to just anyone. No he was a woman who always put the feelings of others above her own. She was a good man in a storm, and she protected the things that she loved. But when her pager want off and it was 911 and the name that flashed after was Callie's you could see the fear in her face and hear it in the way she told Alex Karev she would be back when she could. Once she had spoken those few words she was off. Running as fast as her legs would carry her. She ran down two flights of stairs and straight to Callie's room in the ICU. She was there in less than a minute and as she skidded to a halt in front of Callie's room you could see just how much that sprint had taken out of her. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was rapid and jagged. She scanned the room looking at every monitor noting that Callie's blood pressure was a little high but her BP was fine and everything else seemed to be fine. And now Arizona Robbins was pissed, not only had she scared shitless, she had almost had a heart attack! Taking a few more steps into the room and doing her best to give Callie her best death glare (which she got from her father).

"Is there a reason that you paged me 911? Because you seem fine to me, though your blood pressure is a little higher then I would like. Is there a specific reason? Are you trying to kill me? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Callie's POV

"Again is there a reason that you paged me 911?" Arizona asked me again a bit more forcefully this time. "Do you realize that every time I am paged 911 I think it's you? And then I freak out and I feel such relief when it's not you. That I feel relief when it's a sick child crashing and not you. Because all I do is worry about you all day you are all I ever think of."

I just sat there not really minding one bit how angry she was in that moment because I knew that it would fade in a few minutes and because in that moment all I could see was how stunning she looked. Her cheeks were flushed a bright pink and she hair was wild and looked like liquid gold. And I love how her dimples flashed at me even in her anger and how sexy she looked. In that moment I finally realized that Arizona was here for the long haul, she was her to stay and she wouldn't walk away from us again. It was also in that moment that I knew with out a doubt that I was going to spent the rest of my life with this beautiful, stunning, sexy, breathtaking woman that stood in front of me.


End file.
